1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a scanning system, and particularly to a freeform surface reflective scanning system.
2. Description of Related Art
Compared with conventional rotationally symmetric surfaces, freeform surfaces have more degrees of design freedom, which can reduce the aberrations and simplify the structure of the reflective scanning system.
However, the freeform surfaces are rarely used in conventional reflective scanning systems, because of their multi variables and high degrees. And, when the freeform surfaces are used in a scanning system, a volume, a weight and number of lenses of the reflective scanning systems should be considered. As such, it is difficult to design a freeform surface reflective scanning system with simple structure and superior imaging effect.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a freeform surface reflective scanning system with simple structure, and superior imaging effect.